X Men: A New Story
by Cold-Bold-Callahan
Summary: This is an X-Men and OOC fanfiction I'm writing. I also added my Bestest friend EVAR, Emily, in it! :D   What happens when Logan meets a new student who could be the answer to his foggy past?
1. The Beginning of a Huge Adventure

**This story will follow the beginning of the third movie of the X-Men so…ENJOOYY~**

**Also, I kinda just jumped into it. I was too lazy to add detail and shiz xD**

"Logan, you're supposed to be teaching the students how to work together. Not how to work alone!" Storm sighed as her and Logan walked down the hallway from the Danger Room.

"Yet, whose idea worked better?" Logan smirked. "We spent an hour running around in there. If I wouldn't have taken charge, we would have been in there all night."

"They would have found a way, Logan," Storm stopped, looking at him. "They would've found a way…" She walked away, leaving him there.

After having a rather rough conversation with Scott and then later having a panic attack from finding out that Scott died, Logan was talking with Professor Xavier.

"Jean's too powerful. Make sure she doesn't get into the wrong hands because if she does…" Xavier sighed. "Bad things _will _happen."

Logan just nodded, taking it all in.

"But, I do have some good news." Xavier faintly smiled.

Logan arched a brow like he always did. "Yeah? And what is it?"

"We a have a new student enrolling and she's about to enter in about five minutes."

Logan shrugged. "So? We get new students all the time. What's so special 'bout this one?"

Xavier sighed. "Just greet her with some class, Logan. I know how you get…"

Logan chuckled and stood up from leaning against the wall. "Fine. As you wish." He left the room just as a knock echoed from the door. He snapped his head over and walked over, yanking the door open. There, was a girl about 5'2. She had brown hair with pink and faint red and blonde streaks going through it. Her hair had been tied back into a ponytail and her skin was slightly fair. She wore a red short sleeved shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans. She also had black-on-black converses and black biker gloves.

Gripping her suitcase by the handle, she quickly smirked at the man. But before she could say anything, Xavier had taken it from there.

"Hello, Brooke. It's nice to have you here."

"Hi, Professor Xavier and thank you. It's nice to finally be here." Brooke smiled at him and glanced a few times to Logan, but she immediately looked back to Xavier.

Logan huffed and crossed his arms, letting her in. He whispered to Xavier, "This is the kid you were talkin' about?"

Xavier arched a brow. "Do you see any other students around other than her?"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I want you to watch over her. Show her around."

Logan nodded. "Alright, then. But why not you, huh? You seem more informed about this place, right?"

"She already knows who I am." Xavier smiled and headed back to his office.

Logan sighed and looked over to Brooke, who had been waiting the whole time. "Uhh, I guess I'll be showing you around," He walked up the stairs as Brooke followed. To his surprised, she grabbed her suitcase and pulled it over her shoulder with ease. "Ya need help with that?" He finally offered.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm good, thanks for asking." She reached the top and followed Logan to her room.

"Well, here's your room," He opened the door and let her in. "This is where you'll be staying while you're here." He explained as he watched her set her suitcase down next to her bed.

"I figured," She nodded. "Now, are you really gonna show me around or is the only place I'll ever go is my room?" She smirked, joking.

Logan perked a brow, not appreciating her joke. "The kitchen's downstairs and so are all of your classes. Xavier will help you with those." He bitterly said as he got a sharp pain in his head. He sighed. "I mean, follow me…" He reluctantly headed to the stairs.

She followed, confused as to what just happened but let it go. "Do you uh, go here?" She nervously asked.

He glanced at her, arching a brow. "Do I look that young? Of course I don't go here. I just help the students."

She nodded and kept walking beside him.

He lightly sighed. "Sorry, kid. I'm not the type of guy who warmly welcomes people."

She shrugged. "It's cool. I'm used to bitter welcomes anyways."

He frowned. "So uh, what power do you have?"

"Well, I can turn any of my body parts in weapons…" She said, shyly. It was like she was hiding something. "And you?"

He raised his hand and extended his claws.

"Ahh, claws," She nodded, not too surprised. "Or as it used to be…bone claws."

He blinked, quickly replying, "What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," She shrugged and quickly walked over to the kitchen. "Kitchen, huh? Pretty nice." She smiled, looking around.

Logan nodded, not saying anything as he thought to himself. What did she mean about bone claws? What was she talking about? He had no idea, but he was sure to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Makin' some new friends

**Hopefully this chapter will be much more detailed xD**

* * *

><p>Soon, Logan had ended his little tour and walked Brooke to the stairs. He wanted to start firing questions at her, but decided to lay off of her since this was her first day. If he wanted answers, he needed to make a good first impression. He put his hands on his hips and sighed, "Well, hope that helped."<p>

She nodded. "Oh, it did. This is a pretty big place so tours are probably the best." She smirked, lightly chuckling to herself.

Logan agreed and went to walk away, but stopped. "Oh and uhh, meet me in the Danger Room at ten o'clock, got it?"

Brooke started on the stairs as she looked back to Logan. "Oh, sure. Does every kid have to go on their first day?" She perked a brow.

He blinked and slowly nodded. "Uhh, yeah. Yes, they do." He was obviously lying. He wanted to see what this girl was made and of and the perfect opportunity was in the Danger Room.

Brooke nodded as she headed up the stairs. "Alright, meet you there tomorrow at ten." She smiled and walked down the hallway to her room.

Logan sighed, clutching the handle to Professor Xavier's office and shoved the door open. He stared at the Professor as he closed the door behind him. "Thanks for makin' me give her the tour." He said sarcastically and walked closer.

"You're welcome. How was it?" Xavier smiled, looking up at him.

"It was…it was interesting."

"How so?"

"She…she said something. Something I didn't know about. Apparently, she knew." Logan glared.

Xavier arched a brow. "Really? What'd she say?"

"Well, I-I showed her my claws and she told me how they used to be…bone claws," Logan blinked. "When you…looked through my memories…did you…?" He trailed off.

Xavier shook his head. "No, no I didn't. She must know something I don't," He muttered, looking at the ground. He looked back up to Logan. "Maybe she knows some of your past. You could ask—"

"I'm not askin' some girl I just met what my past is, Professor. I'll just…slowly get it out of her." He nodded.

Xavier sighed. "Fine. Just work with her. I sense something special about her." He nodded.

Logan stared at him and clenched his jaw shut, nodding. Without saying a word, he turned around, opened the door, and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>***Brooke's Point of View***<strong>

I opened the door to her room and walked over to the bed. I grabbed my suitcase and started to unpack. All until I heard a faint knock on the doorframe. I snapped my head over, seeing a young girl about my age; maybe a year older. She had fair skin, brown wavy and long hair that went down to her butt, brown eyes and a floral dress. It went down before her knees and had red and white roses with black in the background. It was slightly loose and she had a brown belt around her waist with a pair of brown boots. She gave me an inviting smile. "Well, hello there. You must be the new girl…right?"

I slowly nodded, giving a faint smile back to the girl. "Yes, I am."

The girl nodded and walked over, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm Emily. I'm also a mutant. But...that's kind of obvious," She chuckled to herself. "So, what's your name?"

"Brooke. I actually just got here and Logan showed me around."

"He gave you a tour? Oh, yeah. I remember when he did that with me. He was really…raspy. Kind of grumpy. Kind of like when you're at a restaurant and your waiter doesn't want that as his job and he doesn't care how bad he is at it." Emily explained as she promptly nodded.

I smirked. I could tell she was outgoing and although she just met me, she didn't care. She'd probably talk to someone on a bus if she had the chance. "Yeah, he was sort of like that…"

"So, what are your powers?" Emily asked, tilting her head to the right just a bit.

"Oh, well I can…turn any part of my body into a weapon. That and I can heal."

"Whoa, you have two powers? Holy crap! That's awesome! You know, Logan can heal too. It's kind of cool, but sometimes rather gross." Emily shrugged.

"Really? He can…well, I can't wait for Danger Room then."

"Wait, you're going in the Danger Room tomorrow? With who?"

"Logan."

"What, does he have an obsession with you or something?" She asked, joking around.

I shrugged as she nudged my shoulder.

"I wonder if I can come, too. I _love _Danger Room. It's fun but it's kind of creepy since you don't know what to expect. Every time it's a new setting and story." She nodded.

"Really? Well, maybe you can meet me outside of my room at nine thirty. I have to be there at ten so…" I drifted off.

She nodded. "Oh, definitely. I'll be there. I'm only a few doors down. Hey, you should meet my roommate, Rouge!" Emily smiled and grabbed my arm.

My shirt that I had been holding flung out of my hand as she led me out of my room. Just three doors down was her room.

She entered. "Rouge, look who I just met."

Rouge paused for a moment before answering. Once she did, she raised her head to us. She smiled. "Oh, hello there. You're…actually; I don't think I've seen you around here."

"Oh, that's because I just arrived here. It's my first day."

"Yeah, I remember. You're the new student. What's your name again?"

"Brooke."

"Ah yes, Brooke," She nodded. "Well it's nice to finally meet you. Come sit and chill for a minute." She nodded as I followed Emily inside of their room.

I hesitantly walked in and sat down on the bed. Rouge sat in the chair next to her desk and Emily sat on the floor. "So…what are your powers?" I asked them both.

"Ahh, crap. I forgot to mention that. I can control all of the elements," Emily nodded. "Like Fire, Water, Air, and Earth."

It was a cool power, I had to admit. Having control of so many things like that was a special thing. She could to many, many things. I glanced to Rouge.

"Oh, well…I don't like touching people." She simply said and shied away.

"Wait, what?" I kind of got the wrong message by what she had said.

Emily sighed. "What she means is, she _can't _touch anyone because if she does, she could kill them. Also, if you're a mutant, she can absorb some of your power as long as she's touching you." Emily clearly explained to me.

"Ohhh, I get it now," I nodded. "That could be a...a curse, am I right. I mean, it just—"

"I know it's a curse," Rouge cut me off. "I've hated my powers since the first time I sent my boyfriend into a comma for three weeks. Well, my _ex_-boyfriend." She muttered the last sentence. She barely looked at me. I could sense sadness in her.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, then. Even though you might think your powers are a curse, there's always a reason as to why you have them. Think about it for a second. You can have _anyone's _power."

"Yeah, only when I'm touching them. Plus, it's not too long until I almost kill them." She argued.

"Yes, but you make those seconds count. You can touch your enemy and use their powers against them," I smiled. "You have a unique power. Use it wisely." I nodded and got up. "I've got to get go unpack and get to bed. Emily, remember—"

"Yeah, I know," Emily smirked, saluting. "Nine thirty, I'll be there!"

I nodded and walked out, heading back to my room. I had hoped I made Rouge feel better and all I could think about was how hard the Danger Room was going to be. What if I got hurt? What if I fail? What if I dissappoint Logan? So many questions raced through my mind. As I unpacked, that's all that went through my mind. Once I finished, I closed my door, turned off the lights, and got into bed. Soon, I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and here's what Emily's outfit looks like. Except...no headband xD<strong>


End file.
